As a peripheral technology of fluorine-containing cyclopropane carboxylic acid compounds, Non-Patent Document 1 reports a method of producing a fluorine-free cyclopropane diester with the use of a compound having two leaving groups in the molecule as a raw material (see the following scheme).

Non-Patent Document 2 reports a method of producing a fluorine-containing cyclopropane diester via a sulfonium salt (see the following scheme).

Further, Non-Patent Document 3 reports a method of synthesizing a fluorine-containing cyclopropane monoester with the use of bromotrifluoropropene. Patent Document 1 reports a method of producing a salt with the use of difluoroacetaldehyde ethyl hemiacetal (see the following scheme).

As a technique for production of a cyclopropane diester, Non-Patent Document 4 reports a method of synthesizing a cyclic sulfate and a malonic diester (see the following scheme).

There have however been reported no production examples of a fluorine-containing cyclopropane diester represented by the following formula and a fluorine-containing cyclopropane monoester represented by the following formula.

On the other hand, as a conventional technique relevant to synthesis of a fluorine-containing cyclic sulfate as a starting raw material for production of fluorine-containing cyclopropane carboxylic acid compounds, Patent Document 2 discloses a method of forming a fluorine-containing cyclic sulfate by reacting 1,1,1-trifluoro-2,3-propanediol with sulfuryl fluoride in the presence of imidazole (see the following scheme).

Patent Document 3 discloses a method of forming a fluorine-containing cyclic sulfate with the use of a diol compound, triethylamine and sulfuryl chloride (see the following scheme).

However, there has been reported no production example of a fluorine-containing cyclic sulfate represented by the following formula.
